Jasmine Pond
by sototallysingle
Summary: This is season 5 with an added character. Jasmine is Amy's younger sister who comes along for the ride. Lost my inspiration and I will continue if enough people like the story.
1. Eleventh Hour Pt 1

This is season 5 of Doctor Who with an added character. Amy has a little sister, Jasmine, and she goes along with the Doctor and Amy. This is her story of her adventures with her sister and the Doctor.

**Eleventh Hour Part. 1**

My name is Jasmine Lee Pond and I am fifteen years old. When I was younger my sister would tell me stories about a raggedy man called the Doctor who visited her. She said he was a time traveller and had promised to take her with him. She would talk about how he got rid of the crack in her wall and how Prisoner Zero escaped through that crack. Eventually my sister grew up and stopped talking about her imaginary friend. Little did I know, but that imaginary friend actually would come back.

DWDWDWDWDW

I am sitting in my room reading. Amy and Aunt Sharron are both out. I hear a noise from the backyard. I run to Amy's room and look out the window. There in the backyard is a blue box, just like the blue box Amy would do cartoons of. A raggedy looking man runs out.

"Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" I hear the front door unlock. I rush back to my room and grab my cricket bat. "Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" I watch the man run up the stairs. He stands in front of the wall and points this thing at it. "Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…" I hit the man with the cricket bat and he falls to the ground.

I grab the handcuffs from Amy's room and cuff him to the radiator. I take out my phone and dial Amy's number.

"Yeah, uh, hi. There is a blue police box in our backyard. There is also a raggedy looking man cuffed to our radiator unconscious. He was going on about a Prisoner Zero."

"_Why is he unconscious?"_

"I hit him with my cricket bat."

"_I'll be home straight away. Don't tell Aunt Sharron."_

Within five minutes Amy is home and changing into her police woman outfit.

"Now, let's drop the Scottish accents and you act like I really am a police woman."

"Whatever you say," I say in my English accent. She smiles. We settle in to wait for him to wake up.

DWDWDWDWDW

The man finally starts to wake up.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained." My sister speaks into her fake radio before facing the man, "Oi, you! Sit still." He tries to stand up, but is pulled back by the cuffs.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering." I say.

"That's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed." I shake my head at that. This guy is weird.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way." Amy is really laying it on thick.

"Hang on, wait-you're a policewoman."

"You just now realized that." I say sarcastically.

"And you're breaking and entering. See how this works?"

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?"

"Amelia Pond?" I ask in shock. This cannot be the same raggedy man Amy would tell stories about.

"Yeah. Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes and the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." I look at my sister with a puzzled expression. I still refuse to believe this is her imaginary friend.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"No! No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond? I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now."

"We live here." Amy says motioning to me.

"But you're the police."

"Yes, and this is where I live! You got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask. Why does he care how many rooms?

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because it will change your life."

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." She points as she counts.

"Six." The Doctor says.

"Six?" I question. Of course there aren't six.

"Look."

"Look where?" Amy and I say at the same time.

"Exactly where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." We both look behind us. My breath catches, as does Amy's.

"That's…That is not possible. How's that possible?" She asks after a moment looking at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"There's a perception filter all around the door. Sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it." I cannot deny it any longer. This man is definitely the raggedy Doctor.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room we've never even noticed." I still can't believe what we are seeing.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here a while ago to hide. It's still hiding and you need to uncuff me now!"

"I don't have the key. I lost it." I say. I was in such a hurry that I forgot where I put it.

"How can you have lost it?" He says turning to me. I just shrug my shoulders and turn to watch my sister walk up to the door. "Stay away from that door!" Amy keeps walking. "Do not touch that door! Listen to me! Do not open that…" Amy opens the door. "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again?"

I cock my eyebrow at the last bit. "My sister never listens to anybody. Always doing what she wants." He starts looking around him.

"My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" I shrug my shoulders.

"There's nothing here." Amy yells at us from the room.

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room-what makes you think you could see it? Now, please, just get out!" He sighs in frustration and looks at me.

"It's a lost cause. She'll get out when she's ready."

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy calls from the room.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door." He says while looking up at me.

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table."

"What? How did it get on the table?" I ask. That's definitely not possible.

"Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out!" The Doctor keeps yelling. We see her looking around quickly. "What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but…"

"Corner of your eye."

"What is it?" I ask. He ignores me and keeps talking to Amy.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not…look." She screams. "Get out!" She runs out of the room and next to me, screwdriver in hand. "Give me that!" It makes a noise and pitters out. He starts banging it on the floor. "Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asks.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space they're all terrified of wood." I try to stifle a laugh. Amy just elbows me in the stomach. A light starts emitting from behind the door.

"What's that? What's it doing?"

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back-up's coming, I'll be fine." Neither of us moves.

"There is no back-up." I say still watching the door.

"I heard you on the radio. You called for back-up."

"It's a pretend radio." Oh, Doctor, if you only knew, I think after Amy's reply.

"But you're a policewoman."

"I'm a kissogram!" She dramatically pulls her hat off and smiles. The door bangs open and we are greeted to the sight of a man with his dog. "But it's just…"

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." I notice it immediately. It's not the dog who is snarling, it's the man.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy can't believe her eyes. Neither can I for that matter.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that? Stay, boy! Them and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" I nudge Amy. He wanted the creature to think there was.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Ok, yeah, no back-up! That's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back-up, then you'd have to kill us!"

"_Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero…"_

"What's that?" I ask.

"That would be back-up. Ok, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."_ My eyes open in shock and Amy reaches for my hand.

"Safe apart from, you know, incineration." I laugh nervously. The Doctor bangs his sonic on the ground again. "Work, work, come on. Run!" He yells as he gets free. We head for the stairs.

"Kissogram?"

"Yes, a kissogram! What's going on?" We make it outside and head towards the blue box. I am still shocked that Amy's story of the Raggedy Doctor is actually true.

"Why did you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes." We reply at the same time. He puts the key in the lock.

"Me, too." The lock won't budge. "No, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

"Come on!" Amy yells while grabbing my hand and the Doctor's. He stops short noticing the shed.

"No, wait, hang on, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces." He walks towards the shed.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." I say a little frustrated.

"But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." He rubs his finger on it and then licks his finger. "12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late."

"He's coming." Amy still has a death grip on my hand. I try to pull her off but it's like a vice.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Well, why did you say five minutes?" She yells dropping the fake accent. Her eyes spring wide in shock. She didn't want to give in just yet. The Doctor is just as surprised.

"What?"

"Come on." She is pulling at him again.

"What?"

"Come on!" We start running out of the backyard to the street.

"What?" It seems to be the only thing the Doctor can say.

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

DWDWDWDWDW

We are briskly walking down the streets of Leadworth. "You're Amelia." The Doctor has finally connected the dots.

"You're late." Amy does not seem pleased.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?" We have stopped walking now.

"12 years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

"Actually that was me." I say, but no one is paying attention.

"12 years."

"A cricket bat." The Doctor repeats.

"Again, that was me." I interject still feeling ignored. Amy glares at me and keeps walking.

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" The Doctor is surprised by this.

"She kept biting them." I laugh while saying this. Amy glares at me again. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real." I can tell Amy doesn't like talking about this.

"Wait a second." The Doctor stops and turns to me. "Who are you?" I stop suddenly. Amy didn't tell him about me.

"Jasmine Pond," I say turning to glare at Amy. "Apparently my sister forgot to mention me the first time you two met. Most people call me Jaz."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." We turn to see the announcement coming from the speakers of an ice cream van.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" We all rush up to the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asks the man inside.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

"Doctor, what's happening?" I ask before he runs off towards Jeff's house. Amy and I follow. Jeff's gran is inside flipping channels. The is message being broadcast on every channel.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area…" The Doctor starts. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look." He says after Amy comes in with her outfit on.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." She turns to see me and Amy. "Hello, Amy and Jaz, dears. Amy, are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes…" I mumble before a jab from an elbow shuts me up. That's Amy's favorite way to get me to shut up.

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or, actually, a nun?" The Doctor stops what he is doing and gives Amy a sideways glance.

"I dabble." Amy is completely mortified now.

"Amy, Jaz, who is your friend?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

"Yeah, now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond-that was a great name."

"Bit fairy tale."

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." She is getting closer to realizing who he is. God knows Amy drew enough cartoons about him.

"Not me. Brand-new face…" He makes a funny face. "First time on. And what sort of job's a kissorgram?" He asks turning to Amy.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago."

"You're worse than my aunt." I nod my head in agreement. I am quite enjoying the exchange going on between the two of them. Amy notices my amusement and glares.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." He turns to gran before continuing. "And that is not how I'm introducing myself." He points his sonic at the radio and the broadcast comes through in every language. "Ok, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." The Doctor runs to the window and sticks his head out looking up.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" He seems to be ignoring us. It's like he is deeply thinking.

"Ok, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core they're going to need a 40% fission blast. But they'll have to power up first, won't they?" Jeff walks in and the Doctor walks over to him. "So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think? 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to what?" I ask. He really needs to be more straightforward when talking.

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff suddenly asks. Gran gets excited as she realizes it too.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor." She turns to Amy, "All those cartoons you did, when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor-it's him."

"Shut up." Amy is completely embarrassed.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asks looking at me. I give shrug my shoulders.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up! 20 minutes to what?" I say. It's time to get back on track.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. And it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world."


	2. Eleventh Hour Pt 2

Eleventh Hour Part 2

We head out the door and start briskly walking towards the center of town.

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asks.

"Leadworth." Amy says.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it." I say kind of matter-of-factly.

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even just a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Cloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No." They start their rapid fire question and answers and I just walk along behind taking it all in.

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is! 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut!" He motions towards the closed building. He runs up on the duck pond. "What is that?"

"It's a duck pond." Amy states like it's obvious.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." I say. He gives me a weird look.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" I ask. It does seem like a trivial thing to be worried about at the moment.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" The Doctor clutches his chest and sits down. "This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." Suddenly the sky gets darker like clouds are blocking the sun. Amy and I look up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" It gets bright again but the sun looks different. "So what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." I look around to see everyone taking pictures with their phones. "Oh, and here they come-the human race. The end comes, as it was always doing to-down a video phone!"

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."

"Why would I wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up."

"Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it. I saw it and I missed it." He hits himself in the forehead. "What did I see? I saw…What did I see?" He stares off in space for a second before turning back to us. "20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

"Okay." I say and at the same time Amy says, "No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" She grabs him by his tie and shoves him against the car that has just pulled in.

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" The Doctor is protesting the whole time. He looks at me pleadingly but I just shrug my shoulders. Nothing can stop Amy when she is in one of these moods. She has taken the keys from the old man in the car and locked the Doctor's tie in the door so he can't move.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"No, really, who are you?"

"Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes."

"Better talk quickly, then!"

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." The old man says.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

"Right, yes." He looks to me and I mouth an apology.

"Catch." The Doctor had reached in his pocket and pulled out an apple. The apple has a face on it, just like what Amy would do when she wanted to make me smile. He grabs her arm as he talks.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you 12 years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." She glances at me before answering. I can tell that she is struggling with the belief.

"I don't believe you."

"Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it." She looks down at the apple in her hand. "Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy…believe for 20 minutes." I silently plead her to listen.

"What do we do?" She asks as she unlocks the door. She throws the keys to me and I head over to the old man.

"Stop that nurse!" I hear the Doctor yell from behind me. I catch up to them. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" Rory is the one they are talking to.

"Amy?"

"Hi!" She smiles before turning to the Doctor. "Oh, this is Rory, he's a…friend."

"Boyfriend. Hey Jaz." I wave in reply.

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy!"

"Man and dog, why?"

"Oh, my God, it's him." Rory says as reality sets in.

"Just answer his question, please." I say a bit annoyed. The future of the world is at stake. We don't have time for Rory to be Rory.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah, he came back." Amy says impatiently.

"But he was a story. He was a game." The Doctor is getting agitated.

"Man and dog-why? Tell me now." The Doctor has grabbed a hold of Rory's coat.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's in a hospital, in a coma."

"In a hospital, in a coma." They say the last bit at the same time.

"Yeah." Rory is completely baffled by this.

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind. Prisoner Zero."

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" I put my hand to my forehead, and my sister likes this guy.

"Yes." Amy says this like it's not a big deal. All of a sudden this huge ship comes in to view. A light is emitted. It looks like it is scanning for something.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor raises his hand with the sonic and pushes the button. Light poles start exploding. An emergency vehicle takes off down the road. Amy and I just laugh while Rory is still dumbfounded. "I think someone's going to notice. Don't you?" He turns it up higher and the glass in the phone booth breaks. The sonic sparks and smoke comes out. The Doctor drops it on the ground. "No, no, no, don't do that!" I look up to see the ship leaving.

"Look, it's going." Everyone follows my lead and watches the ship leave.

"No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here." The Doctor storms away a few steps. My eyes are still on the man and dog. Before my eyes, the creature vanishes into the drain.

"Doctor!" Amy gets the Doctor back over. She points to the drain. "The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did."

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" Amy ignores the Doctor and starts asking more questions.

"So that thing, that hid in our house for 12 years?"

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop."

"So how come you show up on the same day that lot do, the same minute?" Amy asks and I await the Doctor's answer as well. It does seem a little odd.

"They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am." He turns to Rory, "Give me your phone."

"How can he be real? He was never real." It's so like Rory to be the last to catch on. The Doctor looks rather impatient.

"Phone, now, gimme!" Rory hands it over. Never missing a beat, he continues his rave, "He was just a game, we were kids. You made me dress up as him."

"These photos are all coma patients?"

"Yeah."

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy, always having the rational line of thinking.

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." He stops and looks like he's just been struck with a thought. "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him," Rory looks a little put out, "the good looking one." I chuckle.

"Thanks."

"Jeff."

"Oh, thanks!" I laugh at this one. Rory has always felt inferior to Jeff.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You three, get to the hospital, get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." The Doctor runs off.

"Your car, come on." Amy pauses and looks to me. "You go home."

"But…" I try to refute but Amy puts her hand up.

"Please, just go home." I see the seriousness in her eyes. I nod my head and start off home.

"Um…but how can he be here? How can the doctor be here?" Rory says before following Amy to his car. I watch them pull away.

DWDWDWDWDW

I am sitting on the back steps of the house looking at the blue box. I still can't believe that what Amy told me all those years ago actually happened. I look up when I hear someone running. The Doctor runs by, in new clothes, and opens the door to step inside. He doesn't even acknowledge that I am sitting there.

I stand rooted in the spot, not sure if I should follow. Amy comes around the corner and stops short with Rory right behind her. The TARDIS starts making its patented noise and we watch as the box disappears. I look over to Amy and see the pain on her face. She has been left behind once again.

DWDWDWDWDW

It's been two years since I met the Doctor. It took Amy a few weeks to stop sitting up every night looking out her bedroom window. Aunt Sharron left not too long after the Doctor's return and departure. She said it was to help Amy take on more responsibility by taking care of me. I think she just wanted to not have to deal with us anymore.

Amy is marrying Rory tomorrow. I don't think she is ready, but she is adamant about it. I pause hearing a noise in the backyard. I listen and recognize it as the sound the TARDIS makes. I run to Amy's room and we both look out the window. Sure enough, the blue box is sitting in the backyard. We rush outside.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS-bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." I stop short realizing that he has no idea it has been two years.

"It's you. You came back." Amy says a bit shocked.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes." She says.

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie." I point out.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." I chuckle at this.

"Are you from another planet?" I look at her and give her an 'are you serious' face.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"So what do you girls think?"

"Of what?" I ask.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that even mean?" Amy asks. I wonder when she is going to let him have it.

"It means…Well, it means…come with me."

"Where?" I ask.

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff-the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero…" Oh, she's going to let him have it now.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's load more."

"Yeah, but those things, those…amazing things, all that stuff…that was two years ago!" I even jump at the anger in her voice. She hardly ever yells like that.

"Oh-oh! Oops." The Doctor's face shows he can't believe it either.

"Yeah."

"So that's…" He hesitates.

"14 years!" I interject. He left my sister waiting for him for way too long.

"14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library," she says reminiscing. She looks at me, "and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So…coming?"

"No." She says quickly.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago."

"I grew up." I know that isn't the real reason. She doesn't want to leave me behind.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." He looks at me and then back to Amy, "Your sister can come as well." He snaps his fingers and the door opens. I look at Amy and she takes my hand pulling me in behind her. We both stop right inside. It is bigger on the inside.

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

"We're in our nighties." Amy says still looking around.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool." He pauses and turns to us. "So…all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will…Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that we're coming." Amy says.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?" I ask. How could he possibly know we are coming.

"Cos you're the Scottish girls in the English village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?" Amy asks skeptically.

"All these years living here, most of your life and you've got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can we be back by tomorrow morning?" She asks finally.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" Amy looks at me before answering.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just…you know, stuff."

"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'." He takes something from the controls. It's a new screwdriver. "Oh! A new one! Lovely."

"Why us?" Amy asks.

"Why not?"

"Seriously. You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why us?" Amy stands next to me. We both cross our arms and look at him.

"I don't know. Fun. Do I need a reason?"

"People always have a reason." I say.

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes." Amy states.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice. But I've started talking to myself all the time. It's given me an earache."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?" Amy asks unbelieving.

"Just that. Promise."

"Ok." We both say.

"So, are you ok, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit-you know…" Amy and I nod our heads. I have no words, but like usual Amy has something to say.

"I'm fine. Fine. It's just…there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought…Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, Jaz, there's something you'd better understand, cos one day your lives may depend on it." We both lean in closer waiting for the answer. "I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah. Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!" He pulls a lever and we start to move.

"Whoo!" Amy and I yell as we take off. We have officially begun our adventures with the Doctor. Only time will tell what is to come.


	3. The Beast Below Pt 1

The Beast Below Pt. 1

We are standing at the open doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor has Amy by the ankle as she floats in space. She is actually floating in space.

"Now do you believe me?" The doctor asks Amy.

"Ok, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo!" I laugh at my sister's excitement as the Doctor brings her back inside.

"What are we breathing?" I ask.

"I've extended the air shell, we're fine." I follow the Doctor up to the console. "Now, that's interesting," he says pointing to a spaceship. "29th century. Solar flares roast the Earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations…"

"Doctor?" I hear Amy call. I turn but don't see her.

"…migrating to the stars." The Doctor continues to talk.

"Doctor?" I say.

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!" This time he hears Amy's cry. We both run to the doors of the TARDIS. We find her floating outside and clinging to the TARDIS for life.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." We both grab a hand and pull her back in. We walk to the window. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland-all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's just not a ship-that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping…searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy and I say at the same time.

"Course we can, but first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" Amy asks confused.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one-we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting." I look at the screen and see a little girl crying. He gives me the shushing motion and waves me on to follow. We creep out as Amy continues to talk.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded cub or something, they can't just save it they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard-being all, like, detached and cold? Doctor? Jaz?"

"Well, come along Pond." The Doctor says as we wave her along from outside the TARDIS.

"_Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored."_ This can be heard from over the intercom.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds…of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Leave it to Amy to find the morbidity in a situation.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" I notice immediately what is wrong. Amy, on the other hand, is not as observant.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on, use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it…the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." I roll my eyes at the girl still in her nightie.

"Says the girl in the nightie." I reply with a smirk.

"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state." He walks over to a couple and picks up a glass of water. "Excuse me."

"What are you doing?" Amy asks. We watch as he places the glass on the floor and looks at it. The water doesn't move at all. I find this quite strange because we are on big ship. There should be vibrations from the engine.

"Sorry." He says after giving it back to the couple. "Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asks.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state-do you see it yet?"

"Where?"

"There." I say showing her the little girl crying.

"One little girl crying. So?"

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." I take notice at that last statement.

"Are you a parent?" I ask. He just shrugs it off and continues.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means…they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows-whatever they're afraid of-it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." We look back after the Doctor is finished and the girl is gone.

"Where did she go?" Amy asks.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things-the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things."

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy-look at this place." I look around. He's right. "But no one's laid a finger on the booths. Not a footprint within two feet any of them. Look, ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"No. Hang on-what do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha! Meet me back here in half an hour." He motions for me to follow.

"What are you two going to do?" She asks a little put out.

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly." The Doctor says and I laugh at Amy's face. She pulls me aside.

"Please be careful." She says into my ear.

"I'll be with the Doctor. You should be the one who's careful." I give her a wink and walk away.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" She says to us as we walk away. The Doctor turns around.

"Yes." Amy laughs and the Doctor smiles.

DWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor and I make our way to the engine area.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" He asks me after a few moments.

"That there was no vibration from the engine?" He nods his head. "Let's just say I am a little bit more observant than my sister. I did find the wardrobe, didn't I?" He looks down at my outfit.

"You look quite nice." We get to the engine room and open up a panel.

"Can't be." I say as he opens the panel. There is no connection, no engine noise at all.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water." We turn to see someone approaching us. "Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know me?" The Doctor asks surprised.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says we see anything?" I ask.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" The woman asks impatiently.

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So…I thought I'd take a look." He goes over to the panel and points his screwdriver at it. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look-they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing." He bangs on the wall. "It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was no engine at all. But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. We saw it." He says motioning to me.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?" I ask. It's impossible.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of the nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe. This will take you to her." She hands me a device and starts away. "Now go, quickly!"

"Who are you? How do we find you again?" The Doctor calls after her.

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you." The Doctor and I look at each other and head off to find Amy.

DWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor and I find ourselves outside a voting box. There is a little girl sitting there waiting. We open the door to see Amy looking at a monitor with a blank expression. We catch the last bit of what she is seeing. It's her begging herself to get the Doctor off the ship.

"Amy? What have you done?" I ask. The Doctor takes out his sonic and points it at a vent in the ceiling. He looks at it.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?"

"Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the 'forget' button." The little girl speaks up.

"Did you?" I ask.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor explains. The little girl looks up at him shocked.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" I try to stifle a laugh at the girl's innocent assumption.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It played for me." Amy says.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept him as human." The Doctor looks at me in a questioning way. I don't know how I knew that either.

"Why not? You look human." Amy directs at the Doctor.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" I ask.

"No. There were, but there aren't…Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do-every time, every day, every second. This." He goes over to the counter and presses the "accept" button. The door closes locking us in and the little girl out. "Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The floor starts to open. "Say, 'Whee!'"

We all fall through the floor and down a tube. The Doctor comes out first, followed by Amy, and I come down last. We land on something squishy.

"Ah. High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" I ask as Amy helps me to my feet.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally-puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say…Lancashire." He turns to look around. "So, what's this, then? A cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy says as she picks up a banana peel and flings it.

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship." Amy doesn't seem to be paying attention as she is back to crawling through the rubbish.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed."

"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor goes on. I have realized that his talking is his way of thinking.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." I am still looking at the Doctor. I watch as realization comes across his face and something clicks with me.

"Uh…it's not a floor, it's a…" He stops and turns to look at me and my expression tells him I realize it too. He turns to Amy. "So…"

"It's a what?" She asks us urgently.

"The next word is kind of the scary word. You probably want to take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. Go 'Om'." The Doctor places his hands on Amy's shoulders.

"Om." Amy says a little unsure of why.

"It's a tongue." I say.

"A tongue?" Amy asking looking at me like I'm crazy.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." The Doctor says motioning with his arms.

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?"

"Yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy."

"How do we get out?" I ask.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." The creature groans. "Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Asks Amy more forcefully. The Doctor points his screwdriver around and reads it.

"Ok, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is…" He turns around and points the sonic again, "closed for business."

"We could try, though." Amy says walking towards it.

"No! Stop, don't move!" The creature lets out another groan. "Too late. It's started." The Doctor says as we all struggle to keep our balance.

"What has?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Swallow reflex!" He points his sonic at the back of the mouth.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." I know this isn't going to be pretty. He is going to make it throw up.

"Chemo-what?" Amy asks.

"The eject button." I say.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy questions. I wish she wouldn't have such a problem figuring things out.

"Think about it!" The Doctor yells. Suddenly a wall of stuff comes rushing towards us. "Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity." The Doctor reaches over and takes Amy's hand in his. Amy turns to me with a look of fright on her face and grabs on to mine. "Geronimo!" The Doctor yells as we are overtaken. I lose my grip on Amy's hand and everything goes dark.


	4. The Beast Below Pt 2

The Beast Below Pt. 2

I wake up to the sound of Amy coughing and spitting something out. I let out a groan as I sit up.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and, yes, you are covered in sick."

"Where are we?" I ask after getting my bearings.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God, it stinks!" Amy exclaims.

"That's not the pipe." I say sniffing myself.

"Oh. Whoo!" Amy exclaims after smelling herself. "Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" The Doctor says pointing to one of the smiling things in the booth. "That's the carrot. Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" He asks the machine. It turns the head to a snarling face. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down it's throat. Is that how it works?" The head turns again to show an even more frightening face. "Oh, stop it! I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting. And what are you fellows going to about it? Stick out your tongues? Huh?" The booth opens and the Smiley starts walking towards us.

"Doctor?" Amy says as she puts an arm in front of me and pushes me back against the wall. Suddenly the door next to us opens to reveal Liz 10 and the little girl. Liz pulls out a gun and shoots the Smiley.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." The Doctor states.

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10." She says as she introduces herself to my sister.

"Hi." Amy says timidly.

"Lovely hair, Amy." Amy tries to put her hand through her hair. "Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" I ask.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor states matter of factly.

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" The Doctor questions.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot…" I giggle and the Doctor gives her a face. 'I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" I ask. Before an answer can be given, the Smiley starts to repair itself.

"They're repairing! Doesn't take them long. Let's move." We go along in silence for a while before she speaks up again. "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!"

"Liz 10?" The Doctor asks.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X and down! I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." The Doctor says pointing at a box. He opens it and there are these little vine looking things.

"Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?" Liz asks the Doctor. Amy speaks up.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through. Like a root."

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature-the same one we were inside-reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What? Like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." Liz starts walking away. Amy and I start to follow but look back at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Oh, Amy, Jaz. We should never have come here." He says before following Liz and Mandy.

DWDWDWDWDW

We arrive in Liz's quarters and the first thing I notice are all the glasses of water.

"Why all the glasses?" I ask her.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what."

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom." The Doctor states.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this-my entire reign-and you've achieved more in one afternoon." She sounds a little dejected at this.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" I ask a little curious.

"40. Why?"

"What, you're 50 now? No way!" Amy voices her disbelief.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz says this with a smirk.

"And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor asks indicating the mask.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?" The mask already looks old. There is no way she is only 50.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." Our conversation is cut short when a couple men burst through the doors.

"What are doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz demands.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" At this, their heads turn and they become Smilers.

"How can they be Smilers?" I ask somewhat afraid.

"Half Smiler, half human."

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your Queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, ma'am."

"I am the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, ma'am."

"Where?"

"The tower, ma'am." Amy and I look at each other as we are led out the door and towards the tower.

DWDWDWDWDW

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asks after we reach our destination. It looks like something straight out of the Renaissance.

"The lowest point of the Starship UK. The dungeon."

"Ma'am." A man turns around from the control booth.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. You've got some explaining to do."

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" I ask this Hawthorne guy.

"Protestors and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us." Amy says indignantly motioning to her wonderful look.

"Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

"What's that?" I ask pointing at what looks like a brain being electrocuted.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly…"

"Or?" Liz questions.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator, Starship UK's go-faster button."

"I don't understand." Liz says dismayed.

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature-this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading-it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what." The Doctor goes over to a hatch and opens it. The tentacle like things come out again. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." The Doctor points his sonic and a terrible shrieking is heard. Amy and I immediately cover our ears.

"Stop it." Liz cries as she too is covering her ears. "Who did this?" She directs to Hawthorne.

'We act on instructions from the highest authority.'

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now." No one moves. "I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" The Doctor steps forward.

"Liz. Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

"Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"An antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz can't seem to grasp that she is older than she realizes.

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again, always leading you…here."

"What have you done?" She questions Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." A screen clicks on and a video starts playing.

"_If you are watching this…If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind." _I chance a glance at the Doctor.

"_And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it. We built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."_

For a few moments no one speaks, and then Amy comments, "I voted for this? Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't even remember doing it." The Amy cries.

"You did it. That's what counts." I can tell the Doctor is not happy with her.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She says dejectedly.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're both going home."

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!"

"Yeah. I know. You're only human." Amy stands shocked. I put a hand on her arm trying to get her to calm down. The Doctor goes over to the controls.

"What are you doing?" I ask afraid I know what he is about to do.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it." Amy says.

"Look, three options. One-I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two-I kill everyone on this ship. Three-I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz exclaims.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

DWDWDWDWDW

Amy, Mandy, and I are sitting on the floor watching the Doctor work. We see some children walk in and Mandy runs up to one of them.

"Timmy! You made it, you're OK!" The boy looks at her with a blank expression. "It's me, Mandy." Behind her the tentacles come out. I get ready to run to their aid when I notice that the tentacles are being nice to the children. My mind starts flashing back.

_Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything." The Doctor is telling Amy._

"_Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle." Liz says in the video._

"It won't eat the children." Hawthorne told us.

"_Children screamed. Then it came. It's the last of its kind."_

"Just me now."

"_The last of its kind."_

"Is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere with the affairs of other peoples or planets…"

"_Children screamed."_

"…unless there's children crying?"

"Yes."

I look at Amy. She has realized it too.

"Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" I say trying to get him to stop.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand." Amy takes Liz's hand and presses the 'abdicate' button and the machine shuts down.

"Amy, no! No! Amy, what have you done?" The Doctor asks. The ship shakes and lurches forward sending us all clinging onto anything to keep us upright.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" I ask Hawthorne.

"We've increased speed." He states simply.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." Amy says.

"It's still here? I don't understand." Liz says.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it-that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." I start saying. Amy continues for me.

"What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." She says the last bit while looking at the Doctor.

DWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor is standing by the windows as Amy and I walk in. I stand back as she goes up to him.

"From Her Majesty." She says presenting him with the mask. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you and Jaz could have killed everyone on this ship."

"You could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness and it just made it kind." I say as I finally join in on the conversation.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Amy says as she pulls the Doctor into a hug. "Hey."

"What?" the Doctor questions.

"Gotcha," Amy says while giggling.

"Ha!" The Doctor laughs as he puts an arm around me and brings me into the hug. "Gotcha."

DWDWDWDWDW

We find ourselves headed back to the TARDIS.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asks.

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." The Doctor says as he opens the doors to the TARDIS.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.

"It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones." I laugh at the irony.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning…" Amy begins. I pause and give Amy a quizzical look. Is she really going to tell him? "Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just…just because you could?"

"Once…a long time ago." The Doctor replies thoughtfully.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Hello!" He says motioning to himself.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you." Before Amy goes on, we hear a ringing coming from the TARDIS. "No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing? People phone you?"

"Well, it's a phone box." He says as we enter. "Would you mind?" Amy picks up the phone.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" I wait for her to say anything. "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?" The Doctor asks.

"Uh, which Prime Minister?" Amy turns after receiving the answer. "The British one."

"Which British one?" I ask. There have been a few over the years.

"Which British one?" Amy turns with complete shock on her face. "Winston Churchill for you." She says she hands the phone to the Doctor.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up? Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister." He pauses as he looks up to us before continuing. "We're on our way."


	5. Victory of the Daleks Pt 1

**Victory of the Daleks pt. 1**

The Doctor opens the door to the TARDIS. We are greeted by soldiers pointing guns at us.

"Amy, Jaz…Winston Churchill." The Doctor says with his hands in the air. We follow suit.

"Doctor? Is it you?" Churchill asks skeptically. The Doctor puts his hands down.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend!" They embrace. Churchill starts to search through the Doctor's coat pockets. "Ah, every time!" The Doctor exclaims pulling back.

"What's he after?" I ask as we put our hand down as well.

"TARDIS key, of course."

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!"

"Ah, doesn't work like that."

"Must I take it by force?"

"I'd like to see you try." Amy and I stand in the background watching their interaction. Churchill turns to his soldiers.

"At ease."

"You rang?"

DWDWDWDWDW

We walk through a maze of underground tunnels and corridors. Amy and I walk a step or two behind the Doctor and Churchill.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" She whispers.

"Not sure, but I should know this."

"You are the resident WWII expert," she whispers sarcastically.

"Says the girl who is infatuated by the Romans," I whisper right back.

"So you've changed your face again." We hear Churchill ask the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." We walk into a large room filled with charts, maps, and busy with people.

"Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy asks triumphantly.

"Yep." The Doctor confirms for her. I give her a sideways glance. She just shrugs her shoulders. "Top-secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late, by the way." Churchill comments a little bitterly. A man walks up holding a piece of paper.

"Requisitions, sir."

"Excellent."

"Late?" The Doctor questions.

"I rang you a month ago."

"Really?" The Doctor asks skeptically, "Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in." I notice a woman who looks sad. Churchill notices as well.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

"No, sir. Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day."

"Yes, sir." She smiles and goes back to work.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." Churchill smiles at this as he speaks with the man.

"We shall go up top, then, Group Captain. We'll give 'em what for!" He starts to walk off before turning to us, "Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?"

"I have something to show you." The Doctor looks at us before following. Amy grabs me by the arm and pulls me after them.

DWDWDWDWDW

Churchill leads us through more of the tunnels.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands to anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" The Doctor asks as we stop at a door at the top of some stairs.

"Follow me." We step through the door and in front of us is London in the 40s. Air raid blimps can be seen everywhere.

"Wow!" The Doctor and I say at the same time. This one of the greatest things I have ever seen.

"Oh, my God!" Amy says this at the same time as our own exclamation. A man in a lab coat is standing on the roof next to us.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project."

"How d'you do?" Bracewell asks politely.

"Two-five Ju 88s approaching from the east."

"It's…It's…Oh, Doctor…Doctor, it's…" Amy stutters as she takes in her surroundings.

"History." I finish for her and she nods her head mouth still agape.

"Ready, Bracewell?" We watch as a squadron of fighter planes become visible through the overcast sky.

"Aye-aye, sir. On my order," Bracewell smiles before continuing, "fire!" Laser beams shoot through the sky and disintegrate all the planes.

"What was that?" I exclaim after a moment of shocked silence.

"That wasn't human-that was never human technology. That sounded like…" The look on the Doctor's face tells me he knows what it is and he is not happy about it. "Show me. Show me! Show me what that was!"

"Advance!" Bracewell calls as a robot comes into view.

"Our new secret weapon! Hah! What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Churchill says in a flourish. Amy is impressed but I am leery, especially because of the Doctor's reaction.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asks with venom in his voice.

"I am your soldier." It replies in a robotic voice.

"What?" The Doctor questions again making sure he heard correctly.

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. You stop now!" The Doctor takes a moment to collect himself before looking it straight in the eye, "Oh, you know who I am. You always know."

"Your identity is unknown." The robot replies after a pause.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This…" Bracewell interjects standing next to the robot, "This is one of my Ironsides."

"Your what?" The Doctor and I question at the same time.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" Bracewell asks.

"Yes."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win…the war!"

DWDWDWDWDW

We end up in a lab looking room, the Doctor still trying to convince them of how wrong the robots are.

"They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!" I gasp quietly and Amy gives me an awkward look. I realize that she doesn't remember the Daleks so I decide to play dumb. I just glare back at her and she rolls her eyes.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look!" Churchill points to the desk, "Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them!" He exclaims pointing to Bracewell who stands their proudly.

"Invented them? Oh-ho-ho-ho, no, no. No!"

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius." Amy walks up next to the Doctor.

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to…"

"Shh!" The Doctor cuts her off. She stalks back over and stands next to me. "He didn't invent them. They're alien."

"Alien?" Bracewell questions.

"And totally hostile."

"Precisely. They will win me the war." Churchill interjects with the final word.

DWDWDWDWDW

We are heading back to the main squad room with the Doctor still trying to convince the others about the Daleks.

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." I try not to laugh at this. It is too good to be true.

"Yes! Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand!" If I wasn't scared, I would have been in awe of Churchill's audacity to save the country he loves and the people who live here.

"I am imagining." The Doctor turns to us, "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks." He motions her forward, expecting her to speak.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" He turns back to us suddenly. I look away. He usually knows when one of us is lying.

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that. Amy…" He steps up and looks her right in the eyes. "Tell me you remember the Daleks."

"No, sorry!" He turns to me pleadingly. I know I should speak up, but I just shrug my shoulders. He stares at me a second longer before speaking again.

"That's not possible."

DWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor, Amy, and I are standing back as we watch what is going on around us. Every now and then we hear an explosion and the ground shakes.

"So they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" The Doctor questions aloud.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy walks towards the nearest Ironside.

"Amy…Amelia!" The Doctor calls after her, but she ignores him.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, erm, my friend reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier."

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." It leaves her and she turns to the Doctor.

"Winston, Winston, please."

"We are waging total war, Doctor! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pounds this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait till the Daleks get started." The Doctor retorts as I mutter the same thing under my breath.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame."

"Yeah, try the Earth in flames!" There is another explosion and the ground shakes again.

"I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."

"But you're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope."

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

"Listen to me. Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience. No mercy. No…No pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them." I silently hope the Doctor is getting through to Churchill.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favorable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation! Oh…" He pauses as a siren is heard, "the all-clear. We are safe for now." He walks off leaving the Doctor standing there defeated.

"Doctor, it's the all-clear. Are you okay?" Amy questions.

"What does hate look like, Amy?'

"Hate?" We question at the same time

"Mm. It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." He stalks off and we follow him.

DWDWDWDWDW

Back in Bracewell's lab, the Doctor looks through all the blueprints on the table. I keep my eye on Bracewell as Amy looks through the blueprints as well.

"All right, Prof? Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit."

"Hmm, not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy comments and I nod in agreement.

"Oh! Yes, I…" He says flustered, "Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dears."

"How did you do it, come up with the idea?" I ask.

"Well, how does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor picks up my line of questions.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like…Let me show you." He walks over to the table and points through his blueprints. "You see, some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor motions to the robot bringing Bracewell some tea.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are-thank you-the prefect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised you, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!" Churchill walks in during the last part of the Doctor's speech.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!" He says pumping his fist in the air at the end to punctuate his point.

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too." The robot comes to the Doctor.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" The Doctor is starting to lose his composure.

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?"

"To win the war."

"Really? Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war, the war against the rest of the universe, the war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?" Amy and I look at each other. We can tell that the Doctor is about to do something drastic.

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? Okay." The Doctor walks over to the table and picks up a metal pipe. "Okay, soldier, defend yourself!" He starts whacking it with the pipe.

"But…What…What the devil?" Bracewell babbles.

"You do not require tea?" The machine asks the Doctor who is still beating it.

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, what the devil? These machines are precious!" Both men's protests fall on deaf ears as the Doctor takes a few more whacks.

"Come on! Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!" He hits it a few more times. Amy slowly walks over to me. She takes her arm and gently pushes me behind her and puts an arm in front of me.

"I must protest!" Churchill exclaims.

"What are you waiting for? Look. You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me." He whacks it again, "Kill me!" With this last comment, the Doctor whacks it the hardest.

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy yells as her grip on my arm tightens.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier."

"You…are…my…enemy!" Each word is punctuated with a whack to the machine, "And I am yours! You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you, time and time again I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void. I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!" The Doctor whacks it one more time.

"Correct. Review testimony," the robot states triumphantly.

"_I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!"_

"Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?" The Doctor questions.

"Transmitting testimony now."

"Transmit what, where?"

"Testimony accepted!"

"Get back, all of you," the Doctor says as the other Daleks come into the lab.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Churchill yells. Two soldiers run in and are instantly killed by the Daleks. Amy and I gasp as the Doctor moves to stand in front of us.

"Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!" Bracewell exclaims waving his arms at them.

"We are the Daleks."

"But I created you!"

"No." One of the Daleks shoots at Bracewell and it disintegrates his hand to show wires. "We created you! Victory! Victory! Victory!" All of the Daleks are beamed out of the room.

"What just happened, Doctor?" I ask.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan!" He sprints off.

"Hey!" Amy yells after him. Amy and Churchill stare at each other in shock. She takes me by the hand and we run after him, Churchill right behind us.

DWDWDWDWDW

We catch up to the Doctor as he makes his way to the TARDIS.

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said! My testimony."

"Don't beat yourself up, you were right." The Doctor unlocks the door and turns back to us. "So, is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do, yeah, and it's dangerous, so you two wait here."

"What, so you mean we've got to stay safe down here, in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy questions him in a 'you can't be serious' tone.

"Safe as it gets around me." He waves and we watch as the TARDIS disappears. Amy turns to me.

"Well, what does he expect us to do now?"

"KBO, of course." Churchill says looking at us.

"What?" I question.

"Keep buggering on!" We look at the spot where the TARDIS disappeared before heading back to the control room.


	6. Victory of the Daleks Pt 2

**Victory of the Daleks pt. 2**

We are sitting in a room the TARDIS just disappeared from.

"Prime Minister." Breen says as she enters holding a piece of paper.

"Yes?"

"Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." Amy stands up at this news and looks at me. She has a smile on her face. I try to return her enthusiasm.

"What do you think, Miss Pond?" Churchill asks turning to Amy as he says it. "The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is."

"Yep. Cos he'll be on that ship, won't he? Right in the middle of everything."

"Exactly!"

DWDWDWDWDW

The generator unexpectedly comes on as we all sit in the control room.

"The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!"

"Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks." Amy states at the news.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks! Get those lights out before the Germans get here!"

"Confirm, Squadron 244 and 56 mobilized"

"Emergency, emergency. 109? 109, confirm?"

"Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now."

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir."

"Here they come. Get a message to Mr. Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300 hours. If we're all still here." Fear starts to bubble in my stomach. We are caught in the middle of the blitz and are completely unable to defend ourselves.

"We can't just sit here! We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!" Amy demands looking at Churchill.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs."

"Oh, God. We must have something." Amy laments as she looks over to me.

"_604 Benheim Squadron, stand by."_

"Oh…" I interject then laugh at my realization. "Staring us in the face! A gift! From the Daleks!"

DWDWDWDWDW

"Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Churchill commands as we walk into Bracewell's lab.

"My life is a lie, and I choose to end it."

"In your own time, Paisley boy." Amy says as she walks up to him and bends to be eye level, "because right now we need your help."

"But those creatures…My Ironsides! They made me? I can remember things. So many things. The…The last war. The squalor and the mud and…and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" Churchill steps forward.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?"

"Listen to me. I understand." Amy says taking the gun from Bracewell. "Really. I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help us take it down."

"I am?"

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are. So…start thinking! What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hyper…sonic flight. Some kind of missile."

"This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond! We need proper tactical…A missile! Or…" Churchill pauses as a smile crosses his face.

"Or what?" Amy prods him.

"We could send something up there, you say?"

'Yes, well…with a gravity bubble, yes, theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space." Bracewell says after a moment.

"Bracewell, it's time to think big!" Amy turns to me with a triumphant look on her face. I laugh at her excitement as she puts an arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the lab.

DWDWDWDWDW

We stand in the control room. There is a flourish of activities going on. Explosions are heard as the room shakes and particles fall from the ceiling. Amy paces around worriedly, glancing at the ceiling. She turns to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. Bracewell races into the room.

"At last! Are they ready?" Churchill asks.

"I hope so. But in the meantime…" Bracewell heaves a box with a screen on the table, "this will pick up Dalek transmissions!"

"_We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race."_

"It's him! It's the Doctor!" Amy exclaims as the picture appears on the screen.

"_Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme!"_

"_Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paintjob. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty "supre-eme."_

"He's got company. New company. We've got to hurry up." Amy says to Churchill and Bracewell. The phone rings and Bracewell answers it.

"Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister." He replies when he is finished listening.

"Splendid!"

"Spaceship's exact co-ordinates located!" Bracewell states.

"Go to it, Group Captain! Go to it!" Churchill yells across the room.

"Broadsword to Danny Boy! Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

Amy and I turn back to looking at the screen.

DWDWDWDWDW

Amy smiles at me as we watch the Doctor run off the screen.

"You heard him, Group Captain! Target that dish! Send in all we've got!" We listen in as three planes head for the ship. Two of the planes are easily shot down. We all wait nervously as Danny Boy goes in for one last shot at the beam.

"Direct hit, sir!" The room erupts in cheers.

"We did it! Yes!" Amy cries as she throws her arms around me. We both laugh as Churchill joins in.

DWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor runs into view and immediately slugs Bracewell, knocking him to the ground.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaims in shock.

"Ow!" The Doctor cries as he shakes his hand. "Sorry, Professor. You're a bomb. An inconceivable massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell and I both exclaim at the same time.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" The Doctor takes out his sonic, kneels down, and opens Bracewell's shirt. "Now, keep down." The Doctor uses the sonic to open up Bracewell's chest.

"Well?" Amy questions as it starts beeping.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno. Never seen one up close before."

"So, what they've wired him up to detonate?"

"No, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking…Pow! Exploding. The moment that flashes red."

"There's…a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy states and I roll my eyes.

"You're not helping." I say and Amy looks at me shocked.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War…" Churchill muses.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain." The Doctor snaps his fingers as a thought comes to mind. "Tell me about it, Bracewell. Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell states.

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

"My family ran the…the post office. It's a little place just…just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. Used to be eight trees, but there was a storm."

"And your parents? Come on. Tell me."

"Er…good people. Kind people. They…They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel?" Amy looks at me as she begins to realize the same thing I am. The Doctor is trying to get Bracewell to feel emotions.

"Oh, please…"

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

"Oh, it hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. It thought it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing…"

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the post office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die. You feel it, because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks!"

"It hurts, Doctor! It hurts so much!" Bracewell is on the verge of tears, but the countdown is still continuing.

"Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it. That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, because you're a human being! You are flesh and blood!" Amy and I walk over and kneel next to the Doctor and Bracewell. "They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it!" The Doctor turns to the others as he says this. "You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" The countdown still continues. The Doctor turns to us defeated. "It's not working, I can't stop it." Amy puts a hand on the Doctor's arm.

"Hey…Paisley." Bracewell turns to look at her. "Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"What?" Bracewell asks and I look at her. She nods her head.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I say looking at Amy. "But kind of a good hurt." I exchange a glance with the Doctor, as does Amy.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Bracewell says.

"Oh. There's a her." Amy teases him.

"What was her name?" The Doctor asks.

"Dorabella." Bracewell says this as he smiles.

"Dorabella!" The Doctor laughs before I jab him in the ribs. The countdown begins to reverse itself.

"It's a lovely name, a beautiful name." I say and the Doctor nods his head in agreement.

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asks him.

"Such a smile. And her eyes…Her eyes were so blue…" the countdown continues to go backwards, "almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella…" the continuum comes to a complete stop.

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor looks up at us and smiles. "You're brilliant." The Doctor points to Churchill. "You're brilliant." The Doctor points at Bracewell. "And you two, I…" he leans forward and kisses both of us on the forehead. We laugh as he jumps up. "Now. Gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!"

"Wait! Doctor! Wait…" The Doctor turns to look at Bracewell. "Wait. It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

"No, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!" The Doctor cries in anger.

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." The Doctor looks completely disappointed.

"Doctor, it's okay! You did it. You stopped the bomb." Amy tries to comfort him but he pulls away from her. "Doctor?"

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me, they've won."

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it?" The Doctor looks at me, then at Churchill, and then at the others. "Is it?"

"No. It's not too shabby." The Doctor says smiling.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar!" Churchill exclaims offering him a cigar.

"No." The Doctor replies. Amy turns around to celebrate with the others as the Doctor and I share a look. I can tell he is worried about the Daleks.

DWDWDWDWDW

"So, what now, then?" Amy asks the Churchill as we stand in the control room.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond."

"Prime Minister."

"Oh, thank you. Oh…" Churchill reads the paper. "They hit the Palace and St. Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." I turn as I hear a sob and see that same woman crying.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"What?" Churchill asks looking up.

"She looks very upset." I say as both Churchill and Amy see who I am talking about.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel." We watch as another woman comes to comfort her.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Tying up loose ends." The Doctor replies as he walks into the room. "I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!" Churchill laments.

"Exactly." The Doctor says before taking a sip of tea.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us and help win through. The world needs you."

"No, the world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill." Churchill smiles at this.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor. As always."

"Too right." They go to embrace.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?"

"Indeed." They break apart. Churchill turns to Amy. "Goodbye, Miss Pond." He shakes her hand.

"It's…It's been amazing. Meeting you."

"I'm sure it has!" Amy laughs and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye to you too, little Miss Pond." I laugh as I shake his hand and also kiss his cheek. He starts to walk away.

"Oi, Churchill!" He stops and turns. Amy holds out her hand. "TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor." The Doctor chokes on his tea and begins patting his coat pockets.

"Oh-ho-ho! She's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin! Almost as sharp as me." He hands Amy the key. He strikes a match and lights his cigar. "Hmm. KBO." He smiles and walks away. The Doctor holds out his hand and Amy reluctantly gives him the key.

DWDWDWDWDW

"I've been expecting you, Doctor. I knew this moment had to come." Bracewell says as we walk into his lab.

"Moment?" The Doctor questions.

"It's time to de-activate me."

"Is it? Oh…Er…" He turns to us and we nod. "Yeah."

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology." Bracewell turns to look at us. We all put a solemn look on our faces. "Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor. 100% right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?" He questions looking at me and Amy.

"More like 15." Amy says.

"15 minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going to be like you've never even been…activated."

"Yeah!" I say playing along with the others.

"15 minutes?"

"More like 20, if I'm honest. Once the Ponds and I have seen to the urgent thing…"

"Yes." Amy and I say at the same time.

"…we've got to see to. The…The…See?" The Doctor directs at Bracewell. Unfortunately, Bracewell isn't grasping what we are trying to say.

"Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and…prepare myself."

"Yeah, Dalek tech, but a bit slow on the uptake." Amy says as an aside to me and the Doctor. "That thing we got to do, gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Easily! So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little post office with the ash trees or…or that girl. What was her name?"

"Dorabella."

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." Finally, the light bulb goes off in Bracewell's head as he figures it out. He laughs and we join him.

"Thank you! Thank you, Doctor!"

"Come along, Ponds." The Doctor turns to leave. Amy and I look at Bracewell one more time and laugh before following.

DWDWDWDWDW

"So, you have enemies, then?" Amy asks as we head back to the TARDIS.

"Everyone's got enemies."

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch enemies."

"Suppose so."

"And here was me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no. It's dangerous." Amy says this while looking at me.

"Yup. Very. Is that a problem?" He asks us.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Amy asks as we all laugh lightly. "You're worried about the Daleks." It's a statement more than a question.

"I'm always worried about the Daleks."

"It'll take time, though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." I say and the Doctor turns to me.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have." He directs this last bit just at Amy.

"Me?" Amy questions as she looks at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." The Doctor opens the door and walks inside leaving me and Amy alone.

"Jaz, do you remember them? Because he only directed that at me."

"Of course, I have no idea what he's talking about. I've never heard of Daleks before now." I lie through my teeth. She nods satisfied and walks in the TARDIS. I take a deep breath before following her inside. As soon as I walk inside, the Doctor pulls me aside.

"You remember them, don't you? The Daleks." I sigh in defeat.

"Yeah, I remember." He isn't surprised by my answer.

"Jaz, why didn't you speak up? You could have…" He pauses not knowing what he wants to say.

"I could have what, Doctor, looked totally mental in front of my sister." I look up at Amy making sure she didn't hear. She is still standing with her back to us. "Why would I remember when she can't?"

"I don't know, but I will figure this out." He turns to look to Amy and then back at me. "Best not to mention this to Amy." I nod my head and he heads off to the controls. He stops at the stairs and gives me a reassuring smile.


	7. The Time of Angels Pt 1

**The Time of Angels pt. 1**

After our confrontation with the Daleks in 1940s London, we find ourselves in a museum on an asteroid.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong." The Doctor runs through and points out different objects. "I love museums!"

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? A big spaceship, Churchill's bunker…? You promised us a planet next." I roll my eyes. It's just like Amy to have her mind set on one thing.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever."

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?"

"Wrong! Very wrong!" The Doctor gets excited as he spots something. "Oh, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." I say laughing. We watch as the Doctor stops at a case and stares at what is inside. Amy walks over and I follow.

"Oh, great, an old box." She says after looking at it.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box?" I ask as I take in the writing on it.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?" Amy asks a little bored and annoyed.

"The writing, the graffiti-Old High Gallifreyan." The Doctor says pointing at the box. "The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods."

"What does it say?" I ask.

"'Hello, sweetie!'" He replies. He promptly takes out his sonic and opens the case. He picks up the box. An alarm sounds. He looks at us, "Run!" We take off running towards the TARDIS. We make it to the TARDIS before the guards can catch us.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asks as the Doctor brings the box to the console.

"Cos someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention." The Doctor plugs it in. "Let's see if we can get the security playback working." A picture comes up on the screen.

"_The party's over, Doctor Song, yet still you're on board."_

"_Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."_

"_Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."_

"_Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."_ The Doctor races off to the keyboard.

"What was that, what did she say?" I ask as the Doctor.

"Co-ordinates!" The Doctor set the TARDIS in motion. We watch the monitor as the woman blasts open and she is sucked into space. "Whoo!" The Doctor yells as he runs to the doors and opens them. Amy and I watch as the woman careens into him and they both fall on the floor.

"Doctor?" Amy questions.

"River?" The Doctor asks the woman lying on top of him. She quickly jumps up and looks out the doors.

"Follow that ship!" She cries as we watch it speed away.

DWDWDWDWDW

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them! Stay close!" River yells as the TARDIS moves this way and that way. Amy and I hang on to the railing.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor says while flipping levers.

"Use the stabilizers."

"There aren't stabilizers!"

"The blue switches!"

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue."

"Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilizers!" River makes her way over to the Doctor and presses a blue button. The TARDIS automatically stops shaking. "See?"

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." Amy and I make our way over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy whispers to him.

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" The Doctor walks over and takes a seat. Amy walks over to River, who is typing on the keyboard and looking at the monitor.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." River states triumphantly after the TARDIS dings.

"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor laments. He stands up and walks over to the console.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"You know, the…" The Doctor goes on to imitate the noise the TARDIS makes when he lands it.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Ponds, let's have a look." The Doctor heads for the door.

"No, wait! Environment checks." River calls after him.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks." The Doctor goes to the door and opens it. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest…"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11 hour-day, and chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River says looking at me and Amy.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" I ask her.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

"Well, yeah." The Doctor says smugly.

"It's a shame you were busy that day." River looks at the screen. Amy seems to be entranced by this mysterious woman. "Right, then, why did they land here?" River grabs her heels and heads for the door.

"They didn't land."

"Sorry?" The Doctor gets up and we follow him.

"You should've checked the Home Box-it crashed." We all head to the door and open the door. River walks out and the Doctor closes the door after her. He turns and looks at us for a moment before heading back to the console.

"Explain!" Amy states as she follows after him. "Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" The Doctor starts flipping switches setting the TARDIS up to leave.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go."

"What are you doing?" Amy asks him incredulously.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to do."

"Are you basically running away?" I ask amused.

"Yep."

"Why?" We both ask him at the same time.

"Cos she's the future, she's my future."

"Can you run away from that?" I ask eying Amy as I say it. She gets the meaning behind it and glares at me.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Hang on; is that a planet out there?" Amy asks.

"Yes, of course it's a planet." The Doctor states like it's obvious.

"You promised us a planet. Five minutes?" Amy asks unable to contain her excitement.

"Okay, five minutes!" The Doctor concedes begrudgingly.

"Yes!" Amy exclaims running for the door.

"But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!" The Doctor calls after her. He looks at me.

"She's dreamed of seeing a planet since she first met you. She's just a little excited." We walk to the doors and follow her out.

DWDWDWDWDW

We step outside to see the crashed starship. It has crashed into the side of a cliff and buried itself in an old temple.

"What caused it to crash? Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River starts pulling things out of her bag and the Doctor turns to us.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I ask in a whisper.

"Amy and Jaz Pond, Professor River Song." He says motioning to her. River gasps as she turns to us.

"I'm going to be a professor someday, am I? How exciting!" She turns back around and laughs. "Spoilers!'

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Amy whispers amazed.

"Two things always guaranteed to turn up in a museum. The Home Box of category-four starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."

"We know!" Amy laughs as she walks up to River. I look at the Doctor and he seems annoyed.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" We all laugh. The Doctor comes up and breaks our little group apart.

"I'm nobody's taxi service! I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship."

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." The Doctor pauses his retreat and turns to look at her. Her communicator beeps. "Now he's listening. You lot in orbit yet?" River walks away and Amy and I walk back to the Doctor. "Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." River turns to the Doctor and lifts the device in the air. "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." He pulls out his sonic and points it at her.

"Oh, Doctor! You soniced her." Amy teases seductively.

"We have a minute. Shall we?" River walks back over to us and pulls out a book. She starts thumbing through it. "Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"Stay away from it." He warns.

"What is it, though?" I ask curiously.

"Her diary."

"Our diary."

"Her past, my future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order." As the Doctor finishes, four soldiers appear in a whirlwind. The oldest one walks over to us.

"You promised me an army, Dr. Song." He states as he approaches.

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army." She turns to look at the Doctor before continuing, "This is the Doctor." The man turns to look at the Doctor with a look of admiration on his face. The Doctor salutes.

"Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command." He shakes the Doctor's hand. "The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Dr. Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Dr. Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asks as she turns to him. The Doctor's face goes rigid. Amy and I glance at each other knowing this can't be good.

DWDWDWDWDW

Night has fallen when Octavian's men get everything set up. Amy and I follow behind the Doctor and Octavian as he explains what's going on.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then work our way up."

"Oh, good," the Doctor comments after he is done. Octavian turns to him surprised.

"Good, sir?" he questions.

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great." The Doctor says this in his usual way. Octavian seems unphased.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"You can stop any time you like."

"Father Octavian?" He turns at hearing his name.

"Excuse me, sir." He leaves and I watch him walk away.

"You're letting people call you 'sir'. You never do that." Amy comments and I nod my head. The Doctor goes about doing his thing.

"So whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" I say and the Doctor looks at us.

"Now, that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of 'Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe' was so confusing." He says looking us both in the face.

"Oh, are you all Mr. Grumpy Face today?" Amy teases. I don't laugh though. He seems genuinely worried. The Doctor leans in close and looks Amy directly in the eyes.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough, and assuming the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

"Is River Song your wife?" The Doctor drops his head in defeat and I roll my eyes. "Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, 'Heel, boy!' She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?" There have been few times that I have been able to not crack under Amy's onslaught of questioning.

"Yes." Amy perks up thinking she is right. "You're right. I am definitely Mr. Grumpy Face today."

"Doctor! Doctor!" River calls to him. He drops his head. Amy and I share a look.

"Oops! Her indoors!" Amy teases.

"Father Octavian." River calls for him too. We head after him.

"Why do they call him 'Father'?" I question looking at Octavian's army outfit.

"He's their bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st century, the Church has moved on." We enter the room and look at a large screen. On the screen is a statue.

"What do you think?" River asks turning to us. The Doctor walks up to the screen as Amy and I stand next to River. "It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yep. It's an Angel. Hands covering its face."

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asks from the back of the room. We all turn to look at him.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving."

"But it's just a statue." Amy says looking back at the screen.

"It's a statue when you see it." River explains. Amy looks at me confused.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of the last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient."

"What does that mean; it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asks for clarification. River turns to us.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend. It's a quantum lock." We turn to look at the Doctor. "In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?" I ask sarcastically.

"Being a stone, until you turn your back." The Doctor turns to us and smiles. The Doctor, River, and Octavian all head out the door. Amy and I watch them walk away. She goes to follow but I pull her back. She gives me a look.

"The Doctor needs to talk this through without you interrupting so he can explain."

"Anybody need us? Nobody?" Amy questions as she raises her arms. No one pays any attention. She crosses her arms and pouts. I pat her on the shoulder as I turn back to the Angel on the screen.

DWDWDWDWDW

The Angel on the screen has turned its head. It no longer has its face in its hands.

"Amy, you need to look at this." I call and she comes in. I point to the screen and she looks. She motions for me to stay put as she walks closer to it. She walks back to the doorway.

"Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" She calls out. River turns to her as I peak my head out of the doorway.

"No, just the four seconds," she says turning back to the Doctor. Amy looks at me before heading back inside. I follow her. I stop in my tracks as I look at the screen. Amy walks up to it and I follow. The Angel has moved again. I look at the time stamp.

"It's the same four seconds," I say and Amy looks back at the screen. She gasps so I look up. The Angel is closer to the screen. I hear the door close and lock. Amy picks up the remote and tries to turn the screen off. It keeps turning back on.

"But you're just a recording. You can't move," Amy whispers. She tries to pull the plug but it won't budge. "Jaz, come help me." We both tug on the cords but they won't budge. Amy looks up at the screen. Gasping, she grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Amy," I cry out shocked. She points to the screen. The Angel is right in front of the camera.

"Doctor!" Amy calls thinking the door is still open. We try to open the door but it won't budge. We look back to the screen and the Angel is snarling at us. "Doctor," Amy calls out again.

"Doctor," I call this time as we try to get the door open again. We turn back and the image is now projected into the room.

"Doctor! It's in the room!" Amy calls. She pulls me behind her. "Doctor," she calls trying to get the keypad to unlock the door.

"_Amy! Jaz! Are you all right? What's happening?"_ We hear the Doctor call.

"Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television. The Angel is here." Amy cries.

"_Don't take your eyes off it! Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking."_

Amy stands in front of me and looks at the Angel.

"_Don't blink. "Don't even blink, Amy! Don't even blink!"_

"Doctor, help us!" Amy cries again.

"_Can you turn it off? The screen, can you turn it off?"_

"We tried," I say.

"_Try again, but don't take your eyes off the Angel."_

"I'm not," she starts moving to the remote. She fumbles for it so I walk over and hand it to her.

"_Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."_

"I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?" I watch as Amy keeps hitting the button. It switches back on. "It just keeps switching it back on!"

"_Yeah, it's the Angel."_

"But it's just a recording." I yell out.

"_No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel."_

"Doctor, what's it going to do to us?" Amy asks worriedly.

"_Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"_

"Just tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" She starts freaking out. I go to stand next to her but she shoves me back.

"_Amy, not the eyes. Look at the Angel, but don't look at the eyes."_

"Why?" I ask.

"'_The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there.'"_

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy questions.

"_Don't look at the eyes!"_

"No, about images, what did you say about images?"

"_Whatever holds the image of an angel is an angel."_ We hear River say.

"Okay…" Amy says holding up the remote, "Hold this. One, two, three, four…" she pushes the power button. The picture wavers and disappears. I hear the door locks open. River and the Doctor rush in.

"I froze it!" Amy says in surprise. "There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip." The Doctor walks up to the screen and pulls the cord. "It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good."

"That was amazing!" River gushes.

"River, Jaz, hug Amy."

"Why?" Amy asks incredulously.

"Cos I'm busy."

"I'm fine," Amy states. River and I walk up next to her on either side.

"You're brilliant!" River says.

"Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" I roll my eyes at her. She wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder as we look at the Doctor.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River questions.

"That was the projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." We jump as we hear an explosion.


	8. The Time of Angels Pt 2

**The Time of Angels pt. 2**

The Doctor rushes to the door and sticks his head out.

"Doctor! We're through!" We hear Octavian say. The Doctor pulls his head back inside.

"Okay. Now it starts." He walks out the door. River and I head for the door. I notice Amy is still standing there.

"Coming?" I ask as River continues out the door.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Amy rubs the corner of her eye with her finger.

DWDWDWDWDW

We each take a turn climbing down a rope ladder. When I reach the bottom, one of Octavian's men hands me a torch. I turn it on and look around.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor questions.

"Grav globe," Octavian calls.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy questions as we continue to look around us.

"It's an Aplan mortarium-sometimes called a maze of the dead." River explains.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" The Doctor kicks the globe and it soars high before lighting up the cavern. "Ha, ha…the perfect hiding place." Looking around, I see statues everywhere.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian comments and I laugh in agreement.

"A bit, yeah." I comment.

"A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I prayed for." Octavian mentions.

"A needle in a haystack," River uses the age old saying.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues." The Doctor turns to Octavian. "No, yours was fine."

"Right, check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." Octavian's men spread out and check the statues. "One question-how do we fight it?"

"We find it, and hope." The Doctor takes off and Amy and I follow him.

DWDWDWDWDW

Dripping water is heard all around us as we travel through the maze. The Doctor and Amy are ahead of me a little ways and I walk alone. River catches me and we walk together. She pulls something out of her pocket.

"Give me your arm," she says and I do. "This will stabilize your immune system." I flinch as she injects me.

"Thanks." She smiles and we continue walking. We come upon Amy, who is looking weirdly at her hand.

"You all right?" I ask as she turns around startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She laughs off before turning to River, "So what's a maze of the dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." We both give her a strange look. "Okay, that was fairly bad. Right, give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." I hide a grin knowing Amy's going to hate it.

"Ow!" Amy cries. River and I laugh.

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." Amy glances up at the Doctor.

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Cos you know him in the future, don't you?"

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor." Amy looks at her incredulously.

"Oh, well, that's, um, very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" I laugh at Amy's reaction. River looks to the Doctor.

"Yes, we are."

"Sorry, what?" He questions tapping on a computer pad.

"Talking about you." River clarifies.

"I wasn't listening, I'm busy."

"Ah." River states before adding. "The other way up." He flips it over.

"Yeah." He says reading.

"You're so his wife," Amy whispers to River.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" The Doctor looks at us.

"Yep," we both say at the same time.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good." River says as we stare up at the top of the maze.

DWDWDWDWDW

A burst of rapid gunfire attracts our attention. We sprint off in the direction of the noise. When we arrive one of the clerics is holding his gun and looking at a statue. There are several marks on the statue from the bullets.

"Sorry. Sorry, I thought…I thought it looked at me." The cleric says. He looks to be around Amy's age.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian demands of the young cleric.

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of décor."

"What's your name?" the Doctor asks of him.

"Bob, sir."

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

"It's a Scared Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian explains to us. The Doctor walks over to them. Amy and River take a closer look at the statue.

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes, sir," Bob says shamefully. Octavian looks at him incredulously.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron." Octavian gives the Doctor a sideways glance. "Carry on," he finishes as he walks back over to us.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes." Octavian directs to the rest of his clerics. He turns back to Bob, "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

DWDWDWDWDW

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy questions a little out of breath.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River replies.

"Had dinner with their chief architect once; two heads are better than one." The Doctor tells us.

"What, you me you helped him?" I ask as the Doctor pauses again.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" he asks River.

"Hang on," she replies as she opens it.

"Read it to me."

"'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels.'" I shiver involuntarily at those words. The Doctor continues and we follow, Octavian and his men right behind.

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy complains out of breath.

"The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River replies.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them sometime." The Doctor suggests to us.

"I thought they were all dead," Amy states matter-of-factly.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." The Doctor replies jokingly. I feel like there is something I should notice about the statues.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is…" River voices my same concerns as they gaze intently at one of the statues.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Course, then they had laws against self-marrying and what was that about?" The Doctor flows seamlessly between topics. "But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor," Octavian replies before stalking away. We watch for a moment before following.

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up form here. That way." Octavian directs.

"Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy states and I roll my eyes.

"Oh!" the Doctor suddenly interjects.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks fearfully. Everyone stops and looks at each other, before River and I speak at the same time.

"Oh," River and the Doctor look at me but I am staring at the statue in front of me. We look around at the other statues. They all have only one head. The Aplans are supposed to have two heads.

"Exactly."

"How could we not notice that?" River whispers a little freaked out.

"Low-level perception filter, or maybe we're thick," the Doctor says pointing his light at a statue.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asks concerned.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" he replies as Amy and I look around fearfully.

"The Aplans," River answers.

"The Aplans?" he questions.

"They've got two heads."

"Yes, I get that. So?"

"So why don't the statues?" I ask him.

"Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor directs us. We quickly move to where he directs. He joins us, torch still on the statue. "Okay. I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Octavian asks skeptically.

"Just do it." Amy switches her torch off first and the rest of us follow suit. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one, too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asks in a serious tone.

"No," he replies truthfully. He shuts his torch off for a moment. When he turns the light back on, the statues have moved. The Doctor takes off down the passage.

"Oh, my God! They've moved." Amy says in shocked surprise. We shine the torches at all the statues. They are all looking at us. We race off after the Doctor. We catch up as he is shining his torch on a statue that looks like it is crawling.

"They're Angels. All of them!"

"But they can't be!" River says trying to counteract her gut feeling.

"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor says as he takes off back down the passage. River, Amy, and I follow after him. Every statue is coming after us. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us." The Doctor looks at us and Amy glances at me a little freaked out.

DWDWDWDWDW

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River defends her initial findings.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy puts out the question.

"The Aplans. What happened, how did they die out?" The Doctor questions River.

"Nobody knows."

"We know."

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian says looking at them.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy reasons with the Doctor.

"Look at them. They're dying. Losing their form. They've been down here for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image," I finish for him.

"And their image is their power. Power…" he pauses as a thought comes to him. "Power!" he exclaims.

"Doctor?" Amy questions his reaction.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out of the drive burn; the crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident-it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast," River exclaims.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!" Octavian says into his communicator.

"_It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."_

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

"_I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."_ The Doctor takes the communicator from Octavian.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"_I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal."_

"Well done, Bob. Scared keep you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

"_Snapped their necks, sir."_ River and a cleric share a look as Amy grabs my arm and squeezes.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you they displace you in time; unless they needed bodies for something." The Doctor states as Octavian takes the communicator from his hand.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." The Doctor takes the communicator back/

"Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive!" He speaks into the communicator again, "Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"_I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."_ Amy's grip on my arm tightens as she looks at River. I gasp a little in pain and Amy eases her grip.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you, too?"

"_Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."_

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"_You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."_

"So when you say you're on your way up to us…"

"_It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."_

"No way out," the Doctor says.

"Then we get out through the wreckage," Octavian says as he motions his men forward. River looks at me and Amy as she heads off.

"Go, go. All of you, run!" The Doctor instructs. Amy hangs back.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm coming, just go, go, go!" He gives her a nudge and she takes off.

DWDWDWDWDW

Amy is following right behind me, but she stops suddenly. I turn around to look at her and see she is frozen in fear with her hand still on the railing. On my way back to her the Doctor comes.

"Don't wait for me. Go, run." He says as he rushes back.

"I can't!" Amy cries and the Doctor comes back looking her over. "No, really, I can't."

"Why not?" I ask seeing nothing keeping her from moving.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" the Doctor and I look at her hand. It isn't stone. He shines the torch in her eyes.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?"

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it!" she replies determinedly. I look at the Doctor helplessly.

"It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." Our torches flicker.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn these lights off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate, move your hand."

"I can't," she replies again.

"Then we're all going to die," I tell her.

"You're not going to die," she says in her big sister tone.

"They'll kill the lights," he tells her. The torches flicker again.

"You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!" she pleads with the Doctor.

"Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that." The light flickers out for a second. We all stare at the incoming Angels. "Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink."

"Run!" she demands us.

"You see, I'm not going," I glare at the Doctor's words and he understands.

"We're not leaving you here," I tell her defiantly.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor, do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand," he tells her.

"It's stone."

"It's not stone!" I yell at her stubbornness.

"You've got to go." The lights flicker again. "Jaz, please go. Doctor, those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent," he tells her putting his head to hers. "And I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." He bends down and bites her hand.

"Ow!" she cries in pain as she moves her hand.

"See, not stone! Now run!" She turns on him.

"You bit me!"

"Yeah, and you're alive." He says pointing the torch at the Angel.

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!" Amy laments wiping her hand. I grab her by the arm and try to pull her along.

"Yeah, and you're alive, did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?"

"Alive. All I'm saying." I pull Amy one more time and she finally follows. We take off running with the Doctor right behind us.

DWDWDWDWDW

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming and they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor states as we come within earshot of the others.

"Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian laments.

"Which means we can't stay here," the Doctor replies to his comment.

"There are two more incoming!" One of the clerics calls out. After the lights flicker again.

"Any suggestions?" River questions the Doctor.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian gives us the bad news.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." The torches are flickering continuously now as the Doctor thinks.

"There's always a way out." The lights go out again. "There's always a way out." He says looking around for another passage.

"_Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"_

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

"_Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."_ Amy inches closer to River and pulls me in close to her. We look around at the approaching Angels as the lights continue to flicker.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."_

"Which is?"

"_I died in fear."_

"I'm sorry?"

"_You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."_

"What are they doing?" Amy questions River.

"They're trying to make him angry."

"_I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."_

"Well, then, the Angels have made their second mistake, because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"_But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."_

"Yeah. I'm trapped. You know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great, big mistake in it. A great, big, whopping mistake!"

"_What mistake, sir?"_ The Doctor turns to look at us.

"Trust me," he says to Amy and me.

"Yeah," we answer immediately. He turns to River.

"Trust me?"

"Always," River answers after a pause. He turns to Octavian and the clerics.

"You lot-trust me?" The others look at each other. One cleric turns back to the tunnel and calls out.

"Sir, two more incoming!" Octavian turns to the Doctor.

"We have faith, sir."

"Then give me your gun." Amy watches as the Doctor takes the gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do…" He jumps while saying, "Jump!"

"Jump where?" Octavian asks.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal," the Doctor warns.

"What signal?" he asks again.

"You won't miss it." The Doctor raises the gun and aims at the grav-globe. Amy takes my hand.

"_Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we've made?"_

"Oh, a big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you, there's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"_And what would that be, sir?"_ We all look at the Doctor before he replies.

"Me," he says and then fires the gun. The grav-globe bursts and we jump.


	9. Flesh and Stone Pt 1

**Flesh and Stone pt. 1**

I find myself lying down.

"Up! Look up!" the Doctor says while hopping up. I sit up and look over at Amy.

"You okay?" River asks us. I nod my head.

"What happened?" Amy asks as River goes to help her up.

"We jumped," she replies as Amy gives me a hand up.

"Jumped where?" I ask after standing.

"Up, up, look up!" the Doctor directs again. The doctor takes out his sonic and begins pointing it at the lights.

"Where are we?" Amy asks once she is standing.

"Exactly where we were," River comments while she takes in our surroundings.

"No, we're not." The doctor comes up next to us.

"Move your feet!" We step aside as he continues pointing the sonic at the lights.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." Amy laments finally getting the doctor's full attention.

"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" Finally I realize that we are now standing on the ship and the artificial gravity is keeping us from falling.

"The artificial gravity," I mumble and the doctor smiles at me.

"One good jump, and up we fell," he says this while jumping. "Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!" The last part makes it seem like the doctor is proud of himself. I just smirk at him.

"Doctor," Octavian says getting our attention, "the statues, they look more like Angels now." I look up to the angels and see that he is right. The lights start to flicker out.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." Amy takes an unconscious step towards me as River also comes to stand closer to us. The lights of the ship flicker again. "They're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the Angels." He directs us as he gets the hatch open. "Into the ship now-quickly, all of you!"

"But how?" Amy questions as the doctor hops down through the opening. "Doctor!" Amy cries in alarm as she races to peer through the opening.

"It's just a corridor, the gravity orientates to the floor." I hear the Doctor explain to Amy. "Now, in here, all of you, don't take your eyes off the Angels, move, move, move!" Amy is shoved aside as Octavian and his men jump through.

"Okay, men, go, go, go!" Amy and I jump in next followed quickly by River. "The Angels, presume they can jump up too." Octavian states as the hatch door is closed. The lights start to flicker.

"They're here…now. In the dark, we're finished." An alarm blare and the Doctor turns and yells, "Run!" He takes off towards the blast door but it closes.

"This whole place is a death trap!" Octavian yells in frustration.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." He looks around at us and realizes he is the only one. "Oh, just me, then." He points his screwdriver at the door and asks, "What's through there?"

"Secondary Flight Deck," River informs us. Clanging on the hull captures our attention as dents start to form.

"Okay, so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy's question perks my interest.

"I've thought about that."

"And?" I question as I watch River open a side panel and start to unhook something.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See, I've thought about it." Amy's eyes go wide as she looks at me. "Ah, the security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, it's impossible."

"How impossible?" River questions as she continues her unhooking.

"Two minutes." Just then the power fluctuates and the hatch opens.

"The hull is breached, and the power's failing." Octavian states as Amy grabs hold of the Doctor's arm as the lights go out. He pulls away and heads to the thing River was unhooking. Amy steps over to me and grabs hold of my arm. The lights flicker and an angel appears in the hatch.

"Sir, incoming," one of the men states as the lights flicker out again.

"Doctor, lights!" Amy yells as the Doctor continues to use the sonic on the panel and wires. The lights go out for another second. When they flash back on there are four angels standing in the corridor with us.

"Clerics, keep watching them."

"And don't look at their eyes, anywhere else, not the eyes." The lights stay on as the Doctor informs us, "I've isolated the lighting grid, they can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor," Octavian praises.

"Yes, good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far…" The Doctor stops as he turns back to the door blocking our way.

"So far?" Amy questions exasperatedly.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control," the Doctor explains while looking at the control panel.

"Good, fine, do it," Octavian directs. The Doctor walks up in front of the group.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." I groan inwardly at the thought of that.

"How long for?" I question finally.

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?" Octavian questions scathingly as the Doctor rubs his chin.

"Well, I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship-there isn't a manual for this!" The Doctor races back to the door as Amy laments.

"Doctor, we lost the torches, we'll be in total darkness."

"No other way. Bishop…" Octavian turns to River.

"Dr. Song, I've lost good clerics today. You trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him," River states closing the panel she was messing with.

"He's not some kind of madman, then?" He asks of her and she pauses briefly before answering.

"I absolutely trust him." The Doctor smiles in spite of himself and Octavian gives him a sidelong glance.

"Excuse me," he says as he pulls River to the side. I sneak up behind him and listen in. "I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" River catches my eye and I quickly walk away before she answers.

"Understood."

"Okay, Doctor, we've got your back."

"Bless you, Bishop."

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol-we don't have bullets to waste." The men get into formation.

"Amy, Jaz, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns." We move into position as the Doctor stands up.

"Ten," Amy confirms wrongly. The Doctor and I share a glance.

"No, four, four turns," I reiterate and Amy gives me a look.

"Yeah, four, I heard you." River comes up on the other side of me as we ready ourselves.

"Ready!" The Doctor calls out as he turns on his screwdriver.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three…two…one…" The lights go out, "fire!" Rapid gunfire starts as River yells.

"Turn!" After much effort, the door budges.

"It's opening, it's working," Amy states excitedly.

"Fall back!" Octavian orders as they start filing through the door. We make it through the door before it closes again. We run down the corridor to another door. This one opens easily and Octavian does a quick sweep of the room before entering.

"Doctor, quickly." River demands as we head through the door. The Doctor runs through right before it closes. We all race up to the control panel in the center of the room. One of the door locks start spinning.

"Doctor!" Amy calls the Doctor's attention to it. Octavian places a device on the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he turns it on.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now," he explains confidently.

"Yeah?" The Doctor questions sarcastically. The wheel lock starts to turn again.

"Dear God!" Octavian exclaims as he steps back.

"Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time, though, that's good, I am good with time." The Doctor and River continue to fiddle with things on the control panel. Amy and I can only watch. Another door starts to unlock.

"Seal that door, seal it now!" Octavian orders. Another door starts to unlock.

"We're surrounded," River states before going back to work.

"Seal it, seal that door."

"Doctor, how long have we got?" I ask and the Doctor thinks for a moment.

"Five minutes, max."

"Nine," Amy says automatically.

"Five," the Doctor corrects her.

"Five, right, yeah."

"Why did you say nine?" I ask and she looks at me confused.

"I didn't." The door locks keep turning.

"We need another way out of here," River says stating the obvious.

"There isn't one," Octavian answers.

"Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So what do they need?" The Doctor pauses dramatically waiting for someone to get it.

"Of course," River chimes in.

"'Of course' what? What do they need?" Amy asks but everyone ignores her.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asks. Amy and I just look at each other.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow." He rushes up to the wall. "This whole wall should slide up." He looks down and spots something. "There's clamps, release the clamps!" They move the storage bins away from the wall.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy questions aloud as realization strikes me.

"They need to breathe," River and I say at the same time. The Doctor finishes undoing the clamps and then he steps back. We all watch as the door starts to lift open.

"But that's…That's a…" Amy tries to find the words but cannot.

"It's an oxygen factory," River states.

"It's a forest," I say gesturing to the trees.

"Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory," River says with her hands on her hips. She gives me a sideways glance and a little smirk.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route," the Doctor says. Amy gives an ironic laugh.

"Eight!" River gives me a look before asking.

"What did you say?" Amy turns to look at her.

"Nothing."

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture-we don't have time to get lost in there." The Doctor goes on as if nothing strange is happening.

"On it! Stay where are you are until I've checked the rad levels," Octavian orders as he steps out in to the forest.

"But trees? On a spaceship?" Amy says unable to believe what is going on. The Doctor heads into the trees.

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this. Tree Borgs…trees plus technology." He pushes the bark of one of the trees to reveal wires and cables. "Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull, a forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" He comes closer to us as Amy contemplates her answer.

"Seven," she answers.

"Seven?" The Doctor questions as he walks up to her. He gives me a concerned look.

"Sorry, what?" Amy questions confused.

"You said seven," the Doctor states looking her right in the eyes.

"No, I didn't," Amy retorts defensively.

"Yes, you did," River confirms.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck," Octavian reports.

"Good. That's where we need to go." The Doctor doesn't take his eyes off Amy. She backs away a little freaked out.

"Plotting a safe path now," Octavian continues.

"Quick as you like!" Amy backs up again and runs into the panel. I stand by River watching the whole situation take place.

"_Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."_ The Doctor heads back to the panel and sits in the command chair.

"Ah, there you are, Angel bob. How's life?" River and I give him a look. "Sorry, bad subject."

"_The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."_

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here-console, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"_The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we'll be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond."_

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"_We have no need of comfy chairs."_

"I made him say 'comfy chairs'!" Amy and I laugh.

"Six," Amy says. I snap my attention to her as the Doctor leaps up.

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" Amy's face clouds over in confusion.

"_There's something in her eye."_

"What's in her eye?" I feel her tense beside me as River looks even more concerned.

"_We are."_

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five." She stops as she realizes what she has just said. "I mean, five." She pauses again as she struggles to say the right word. "Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting," River states.

"Counting?" she questions in return.

"You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes," I say in a soft one trying not to freak her out.

"Why?" She questions looking at the Doctor.

"I don't know."

"Well, counting down to what?" Her voice is beginning to become frantic.

"I don't know."

"_We shall taker her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."_ The Doctor moves back over to sit in the chair. River looks at Amy wearily as Amy grabs hold of my arm.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again! There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"_With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."_ A high pitched screeching sound resounds from all around us.

"What is that? Dear God, what is it?" River laments.

"They're back," Octavian states as the banging continues on the doors.

"_It's hard to put it in your terms, Dr. Song, but as best as I understand it, the Angels are laughing."_

"Laughing?" The Doctor questions.

"_Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed."_

"Doctor…" Octavian starts but the Doctor stops him.

"No, wait, there's something I've…" The Doctor pauses and turns around, "missed." We all turn around and are confronted with the crack from Amy's bedroom wall. Her grip on my arm tightens.

"That's…that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy states as she drags me up to the Doctor with her.

"Yes," the Doctor confirms. The whole structure starts to shake. Amy clings to me to keep from falling over.

"Okay, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian orders.

"Agreed," River states before turning to the Doctor, "Doctor?"

"Yeah. Fine!" He climbs up on one of the storage bins to get closer to the crack.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he points the sonic at the crack.

"Right with you."

"We're not leaving without you!" River states forcefully.

"Oh, yes, you are. Bishop?"

"Miss Ponds, Dr. Song, now!" Octavian orders us from inside the forest. River grabs me by the arm and I drag Amy along with us.

"Doctor, come on!" Amy yells back as we make our way into the forest.

DWDWDWDWDW

We have been walking for a few minutes. Amy has been uncharacteristically quiet and her breathing has become irregular. I start to get worried when she slows down and looks like she is in a trance. She suddenly stops walking.

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" She continues to stare blankly. River comes up next to me and puts her hands on Amy's shoulders.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Four." Amy sits on a rock nearby and holds her head. She then lays down and curls into a ball on the rock.

"Med-scanner, now!" River demands as I life Amy's head from the rock and place it in my lap.

"Dr. Song, we can't stay here-we've got to keep moving," Octavian laments. I shoot him a nasty glare before continuing to run my fingers through Amy's hair.

"We wait for the Doctor," River states as she continues to figure out what is wrong with Amy.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved…"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him." I look up and see the Doctor standing behind her. River picks up on my movement. "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I hate you," she says turning around to look at him.

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest."

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." The Doctor runs up to us and starts to look Amy over.

"How did you get past them?" River asks.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asks barely above a whisper.

"The end of the universe," he states grabbing the scanner. "Let's have a look, then."

"So what's wrong with her?" I ask.

"Nothing, she's fine," River says placing a hand on my shoulder. The alarms on the scanner start going off.

"Everything, she's dying."

"Doctor!" River scolds him immediately.

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right, Amy. Amy, Amy, what's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye-what does that mean? Does it mean anything?" The Doctor says this all in one breath.

"Doctor…" Amy starts but the Doctor interrupts.

"Busy!"

"Scared!" she replies quickly.

"Course, you're dying, shut up!"

"Okay, let him think," I whisper in her ear. The Doctor stands up and starts pacing. I swallow the fear rising up inside me.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long…"

"Sir! Angel, incoming!"

"And here." Octavian's men call out as they watch our backs.

"Keep visual contact-do not let it move!" Octavian orders.

"Come on, come on, come on, wakey, wakey!" The Doctor taps his head as he continues pacing, "She watched an Angel climb out of the screen, she stared at the Angel, and, and…"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel," I state as realization hits me.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want, cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind!" The Doctor covers his mouth with his hands in surprise at his realization.

"Three." The Doctor stands up and takes out the communicator. "Doctor, it's coming, I can feel it. I'm going to die!" Amy starts shaking.

"Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now, counting what's that about?" He talks into the communicator. "Bob, why are they making her count?"

"_To make her afraid, sir."_

"Okay, but why, what for?"

"_For fun, sir."_

"Oh…argh!" The Doctor throws the communicator to the ground.

"Doctor, what's happening to her? Explain!" I demand as Amy continues to shake.

"Inside her head, in the vision centers of her brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside her mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it and it's coming…to shut her off."

"Then what do I do?" Amy asks.

"If it was a real screen what would we do? We'd pull the plug, kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over!"

"Then what? Quickly!" I demand.

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain, we've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel."

"Doctor, she's got seconds," River informs us.

"How would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing," I say without pause.

"Amy, close your eyes!" the Doctor demands of her.

"No, no, I don't want to," Amy says shaking her head as well.

"Good, cos that's not you, that's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!" She turns her head to look at me and I nod my head in encouragement. She squeezes her eyes shut. The scanner beeps rapidly before stopping.

"She's normalizing. You did it! You did it!" River states as we all breathe a sigh of relief. I continue running my fingers through Amy's hair as River rubs my back comfortingly.


	10. Flesh and Stone Pt 2

**Flesh and Stone pt. 2**

"Sir? Two more incoming."

"Three more over here." Octavian's men continue to call out their sighting of the Angels. Amy is sitting up now with River and myself on either side of her.

"Still weak, dangerous to move her," River says taking the pressure cup off of Amy's arm.

"So can I open my eyes now?" Amy asks.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die." River puts her arm around her. "The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it-we've just sort of…paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." I reach over and squeeze Amy's hand as her face falls.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here, we have to move on," Octavian says and I turn to look at him.

"We're too exposed everywhere, and Amy can't move, and anyway that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asks incredulously.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible-twice. River and Jaz, you and me, we're going to go and find the Primary Flight Deck, which is…" he licks his finger and holds it in the air, "a quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're gonna stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels and cure Amy."

"How?" River asks.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress, respect the thing. Moving out!" The Doctor takes a step away but I grab his arm.

"I think I should stay with Amy," I whisper in his ear.

"Amy will be fine. Besides, I trust you more than that Octavian."

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My clerics will look after Miss Pond. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection." The Doctor turns to him.

"I don't need you." River motions me over and I take her seat next Amy. She walks up to the others.

"I don't care. Where Dr. Song goes, I go."

"What?" The Doctor looks between the two of them, "You two engaged or something?"

"Yes. In a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Sir!"

"Doctor…please, can't I come with you?" Amy pleads.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond," Octavian calls over his shoulder.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." The Doctor kneels down in front of her.

"You'll be safer here-we can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you as soon as I can, I promise."

"You always say that."

"I always come back." HE stands up, "Good luck, everyone. Behave, do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest, stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later! River, going to need your computer!" I get up to follow but Amy grabs my arm.

"I'm scared," she whispers clutching tightly to my arm.

"Me too," I whisper in reply.

"I love you," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you, too," I say.

"Jaz, come on!" the Doctor calls after me. I let go of Amy and run after him.

DWDWDWDWDW

After a few moments of walking the doctor takes his sonic out.

"What's that?" River asks.

"Er, readings from a crack in a wall."

"How can a crack in a wall be the end of the universe?" I ask.

"I don't know, but here's what I think. One day, there's gonna be a very big bang, so big every moment in history, past and future, will crack."

"Is that possible? How?" River asks as she keeps her eyes on the lookout for more Angels.

"How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?" I ask while nudging her on the shoulder.

"Well…" she look from the Doctor and I to Octavian, "Sucker for a man in uniform." The Doctor takes his sonic and points it at the communicator while Octavian walks over.

"Dr. Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." The Doctor gives River a look and I wonder what in the world Stormcage is.

"You were in Stormcage?" The communicator beeps.

"What? What is that?" River asks avoiding the Doctor's last question.

"The date, the date of the explosion, where the crack begins."

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?"

"Amy's time!" I look at the Doctor as I read the date. It's the day we left with the Doctor.

DWDWDWDWDW

We make it to the Primary Flight Deck but can't figure out how to get in. River has a gone pointed into the forest. Octavian gives me his gun and I am pointing it in the forest as well.

"It doesn't open it from here. But it's the Primary Flight Deck-this has got to be a service hatch or something." Octavian kneels down as the Doctor continues to mess with the communicator.

"Hurry up and open it-time's running out," River states.

"What? What did you say? 'Time's running out'-is that what you said?" the Doctor questions. I turn to look at him.

"Yeah, I just meant…" she starts but the Doctor stops her.

"I know what you meant, hush!" He goes back to his communicator but stops. "But what if it could?"

"What if what could?" I ask dropping my arm for a moment.

"Time. What if time could run out?" The questions goes unanswered as Octavian speaks up.

"Got it! Dr. Song, get through, now. Miss Pond, quickly. Doctor?"

DWDWDWDWDW

River and I make it into the flight deck.

"What is that?" I ask pointing to two identical circular things in the floor.

"That's a teleport," River says rushing forward. I pause at her words.

"A teleport?" I question. "Does it work?"

"No," I sigh in defeat. "But if I can get it working, we can get the others here."

"Can I help?" Before she can answer the Doctor crawls through the opening and closes it.

"There's a teleport! If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?" River says as she continues to work on the teleport.

"Octavian's dead. So is that teleport, you're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." River looks defeated. I put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze it. She smiles gratefully at me before returning to her work.

"_Hello!"_ Amy's frantic voice comes over the communicator._ " Please say you're there! Hello!"_

"Amy? Amy? Is that you?" the Doctor asks.

"_Doctor?"_ Amy's voice is small and scared.

"Where are you? Are the clerics with you?"

"_They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other."_

"No, they wouldn't."

"What is that light?" I ask. The Doctor doesn't even try to push me away from leaning over his shoulder.

"Time running out. Amy, I'm sorry. I made a mistake, I should never have left you there."

"_Well, what do I do now?"_

"You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest."

"_I can't see! I can't open my eyes."_

"Turn on the spot."

"_Sorry, what?"_

"Just do it, turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

"_But the Angels, they're everywhere."_

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you."

"_What does the time energy do?"_

"Just keep moving!"

"_Tell me!"_

"If the time energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all." I involuntarily gasp and River throws me a look. "Now…keep your eyes shut…and keep moving!"

"It's never going to work," River states.

"What else have you got?" We both jump at the anger in the Doctor's voice. "River, tell me!" She goes back to working and the Doctor starts pacing. Suddenly clanking can be heard overhead.

"What's that?" I question looking at the ceiling.

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy, and now it's going to feed on them." The Doctor says this with a smile before pointing his sonic at the communicator again. "Amy, listen to me, I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector, it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops. Because, Amy, this is important, the forest is full of Angels." River turns to give the Doctor a look. "You're going to have to walk like you can see."

"_Well, what do you mean?"_

"Look, just keep moving."

"That time energy. What's it going to do?" I ask as I watch River get closer to fixing the teleport.

"Er, keep eating."

"How do we stop it?"

"Feed it."

"Feed it what?"

"A big complicated space-time event, should shut it up for a while."

"Like what, for instance?" River chimes in.

"Like me, for instance!" the Doctor yells again frustrated. I high pitched beeping is heard over the communicator.

"_What's that?"_

"It's a warning. There are Angels round you now. Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard, but I know…you can do it. The Angels are scared and running. And right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them, and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this." There is still no indication that Amy is moving. I walk up to the Doctor.

"Give me the communicator," I demand holding out my arm. He gives it to me. "Amy, remember when we were little and we would play that game? One of us would close our eyes and the other would use our voice to lead them through a maze of obstacles."

"_Yes, but what does that have to do with anything."_

"This is just like that game. This is me leading you, so think of the beeping as my voice." She still stays stationary. "Please, Amy, you have to do this." Finally she starts walking.

"_Argh!"_ We hear her fall._ "Doctor! I can't find the communicator! I dropped it!"_

"I've got it working," River states of the teleport.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"_I can't find it, Doctor!"_

River turns on the teleport and Amy flashes into the room.

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor and Jaz are here, I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working." I walk over and put a hand on her arm.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you," the Doctor says dramatically flipping switches. Amy digs her fingers into the fabric of my jacket.

"Ah, well, maybe when you're older." An alarm blares, "What is that?" Amy puts her arms around me and holds tight.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power. Which means…" He runs over to the wall, "the shield's going to release!" The wall shoots up revealing the angels. "Angel Bob, I presume."

"The time field is coming. It will destroy our reality."

"And look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends would also be saved."

"Well, there is that." River rushes forward before I can pull her back.

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space-time event too, throw me in."

"Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"Doctor, I can't let you do this."

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, Jaz, get a grip."

"Oh, you genius!" River runs over to us.

:Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels…" An alarm blares and the screen reads 'Gravity Failing'. I pull Amy's hands and place it on the bars.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything," I whisper in her ear as River does the same next to me.

"Night-night." The gravity fails and we hold on tight to keep from getting sucked into the vortex.

DWDWDWDWDW

"Ah, bruised everywhere," Amy laments once we are outside again.

"Me too," I state. She gives me an incredulous look.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you, I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field, the Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." The Doctor explains this and Amy seems satisfied.

"Then why do I remember it all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveler now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe. Forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack. Is that gone too?" I ask.

"Yeah. For now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening…somewhere out there. Somewhere in time." The Doctor heads over to River as Amy and I follow.

"You, me…" she raises her hands, "handcuffs. Must it always end this way?"

"What now?"

"The prison's ship is in orbit, they'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man."

"Yes, I did."

"A good man."

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story, Doctor. Can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha!"

"Oh, Doctor! Aren't we all? I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it."

"I remember it well."

"Bye, River," I say and Amy nods.

"See you, Amy, Jaz. Oh! I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you, River Song?"

"If you like. But where's the fun in that?" She disappears in a swirl of dust. The Doctor walks towards the water and looks out.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asks coming to stand next to him.

"Time can be rewritten."

DWDWDWDWDW

"I want to go home," Amy states bluntly as soon as we are back in the TARDIS.

"Okay," he replies a little disappointed.

"No, not like that! I just…I just want to show you something. You're running from River." She turns to look at me, "I'm running too."

DWDWDWDWDW

We arrive back in Amy's room. Once we step out, she points to the wedding dress.

"Well!"

"Yeah!"

"Blimey!"

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?"

"We've been gone five minutes." Amy walks over to her nightstand and pulls out her engagement ring.

"I'm getting married in the morning."

"Why did you leave it here?" the Doctor asks.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring off as I ran away with a strange man on the night before my wedding?" The Doctor thinks this over for a second.

"Yeah."

"You really are an alien, aren't you?"

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"You met him," I state bluntly.

"Ah, the good-looing one, or the other one?"

"The other one with the big nose," I say before bursting out laughing.

"Jaz, out!" Amy cries pointing at the door. I raise my hands in surrender as I head to my own room.


End file.
